


(Podfic) The Christmas Swap

by Taurnil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Christmas, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Listening time 01:30 - 2 hours, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, alternative universe, side Vinsmoke Brothers/OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: three_days_late Summary:Sanji's mom expects him to bring his girlfriend over for Christmas, which would be fine, except Sanji actually has a boyfriend. His sister, who is in a similar situation, suggests they simply swap partners for the holiday. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Sanji, Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Reiju, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Reiju
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	(Podfic) The Christmas Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Christmas Swap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962642) by [three_days_late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late). 



> This Podfic was made with the permission of the author three_days_late. If for whatever reason, they ask me to take down this Podfic, I will do so without question.
> 
> Original Story Published: December 2018 - January 2019  
> Recording: August - December 2020

[Taurnil](https://soundcloud.com/taurnilop) · [The Christmas Swap](https://soundcloud.com/taurnilop/sets/the-christmas-swap)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
